


Igor's Daughter: The Offspring of my Dark Heart

by Steffie



Series: Of Guilt & Necromancy [2]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Necromancy, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Igorth (c) to Cosgrove Hall<br/>Other characters, story (c) to me, Steffie</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Igorth (c) to Cosgrove Hall  
> Other characters, story (c) to me, Steffie

*800 years ago*

Austria, home of the ferocious vampire duck Count Lamian. As the fowl beast is   
in a restful slumber, his young servant decided to test his necromancy skills.  
Igorth mumbled under his breath as he paged through the spell book as he sat on   
his bed. He grinned from ear to ear the moment he found what he had searched   
for. His grin widened as he read what he needed for ingredients. The young   
vulture darted out of his bedroom; and searched the dungeon for what he needed.   
After several minutes of searching through the bundle of clothes left on the   
floor, he had finally found an outfit that looked exactly like his, yet it would   
only be able to fit a small child. He had also found a cape that was a lighter   
brown than the outfit.

*Much later, the spell chamber*

Igorth chanted the spell as he took out the knife and made a huge gash on his   
palm. He then allowed the blood to drip onto the middle of the red circle he had   
made. The orange flames of the candles around the circle bursted into a shocking   
shade of pink; before they faded into a depressing shade of black. Igorth's   
chanting became louder as he sprinkled the rest of the ingredients onto the   
droplets of blood. The fresh dirt, herbs and spices became crust-like as they   
made contact with the red liquid. Moments later, the ingredients became a small   
lump of red clay as the blood absorbed the dry ingredients.

"Rise, Child of my Dark Heart." Igorth whispered as he finished the chant. He   
fell to his knees as he struggled to regain his breath. He couldn't believe how   
much energy this spell had drained from him. The poor vulture's heart sanked to   
his feet when he noticed nothing happened. He didn't become powerful enough,   
despite sharing a bond with a powerful vampire?

To Igorth's happiness, the red clay started to wiggle and squirm. As it wiggled   
and squirmed, it slowly grew as tall as an eight-year old child. The clay slowly   
moulded into the shape it's supposed to have. Igorth smiled joyously as he   
watched this little miracle. He quickly grabbed hold of the clothes; and cradled   
them in his arms as he eagerly waited for his spell to finally transform into   
the form it meant to have. He then laid the clothes next to the clay; which then   
absorbed the clothes.

After three hours of craftmanship, the clay had finally taken the shape it had   
chosen. It then glowed black as it became a flesh and blood being. The young   
vulture's heart thumped loudly in his chest as the glowing finally stopped.   
Igorth's pleased expression was replaced with one of shock and bit of   
disappointment.

Standing in the middle of the circle was an eight-year old White-Headed Vulture   
that was clad in the outfit its Master had given to it as a gift. The child's   
waist-length hair was ebony in colour; as it symbolized the magic that was used   
for its creation. But, the hair wasn't completely black. Oh no, it also had red   
streaks in it; to symbolize the redness of the blood used for its creation. The   
child had a creepy and dark aura around it; and the sweet smile on its beak,   
which would make anyone else feel quite uneasy. But, that wasn't what upsetted   
Igorth at all.

Igorth's creation was supposed to be almost the split image of himself; yet the   
child wasn't. The child was a little girl that looked like she could've been his   
daughter. The other problem would had to be the eyes. Although they were as big   
as any child her age; they were terrifying to stare at. Those eyes were cold,   
dull...soulless. Igorth had created life without the most important ingredient:   
a soul!

"Thank you, Master Igorth for the outfit." the girl spoke in her little girl's   
voice. But, the voice didn't sound like any normal child's voice. Although it   
was cute and innocent, the tone was hollow and had a tiny hint of darkness in   
it. Igorth couldn't be happier. So, the experiment wasn't a total failure after   
all?

"Now then, what to call you?" Igorth pondered out loud as he stroked his lower   
beak. He snapped his fingers as his eyes lit up.  
"How does Vivian the Soulless sound to you?"  
"Any name Master Igorth likes is what I would like." the little girl shrugged.  
"Then Vivian it is, then."

As Igorth sniggered in glee about the success of his creation, I fear I must bid   
ye farewell for now...

Until we see each other again.

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

Castle Lamian, home of the blood-thirsty vampire Count Lamian. As the werewolves   
and bats decided it's time for bed, Igorth would soon receive a visit from an   
unexpected guest...

*Meanwhile inside the main kitchen close to the main entrance*

Igorth grumbled to himself as he quickly prepared himself a potion while Vivian   
stood patiently as she waited for any instructions he might give her. It had   
been eight months since he had created Vivian; and he couldn't believe how it   
helped him tolerate the other-wise lonely daytime as he allowed the Master to   
sleep.

The little girl had proven herself to quite a prodigy when it came to voodoo and   
which torture technique would be best to use on which person. Yet, she was very   
clumsy with spells and housework; and too weak and frail to do any physical   
tasks for him. Igorth also discovered that since Vivian hadn't a soul and was   
created with dark magic, she would be vulnerable to several things. Things like   
spells that neutralize dark magic, holy water and silver. Since the girl didn't   
have a soul, she didn't have a reflection. So, he decided it's best she would   
never stray too far from the castle. He also kept her existence a secret from   
Count Lamian, and always made her hide away when the vampire's finally up.  
As Igorth stirred the potion well with the spoon, there was a knock on the door.

"Vivian, would you please open the door for Daddy?" the necromancer asked as he   
wondered whether it's a beautiful maiden, or another village idiot.  
"Will do, Master Igorth." the girl complied as she skipped towards the door; and   
open it. Igorth grinned from ear to ear as he pondered who would've been foolish   
enough to visit the infamous mallard of Austria. But, his joy didn't last for   
long. He dropped the bottle of his finished potion the moment he recognized the   
voice that spoke to the young girl. He didn't even react when the glass   
shattered into tiny pieces as it crashed onto the hard floor.

Igorth felt his throat tighten as he pondered what she was doing here; and why   
she was here. After he had exhaled deeply, he braced himself as he walked   
towards the door.  
"Master Igorth, an old peasant lady with stinky perfume is here to see you."   
Vivian exclaimed loudly. The vulture and the woman became quite embarrassed.   
"I am so sorry about Vivian, Mother." Igorth apologized with a sheepish   
expression while he clamped Vivian's beak shut with his hand.

"Oh, that's alright. Besides, this perfume's actually the reason why your late   
father and I got together in the first place."   
"Oh, that's true. Father had told me before how you two had met. Oh, how rude of   
me. Mother, please do come in."  
"Don't mind if I do."

Igorth's mother entered the castle, while Igorth carried his mother's bags.   
Vivian held onto Igorth's arm and eyed Igorth's mother as she tried her best to   
keep up with the grown-ups.  
"If I may be bold to ask, why is Mother here all by herself? It could've been   
dangerous for you to travel by yourself..."  
"Oh poppycock! You, of all people, should know that your ol' mother isn't scared   
of a little travelling. Besides, can't I see my little baby? I never received   
any mail from you yet."

"Oh, well...it had been so busy here for the past several months. I was   
plannning on writing to you later today, in fact..."  
Igorth placed his mother's bags in the spare bedroom as he quietly pondered how   
long she would be staying. Don't get him wrong, he loves his mother dearly. But,   
what about a certain vampire that loves to feast on any maiden?

"Oh, what lovely dolls you have there, Vivian." the elderly vulture as she   
peaked into Vivian's bedroom. There were several voodoo dolls on the small bed;   
each made from leftover scraps of cloth. The green voodoo doll with a yellow   
patch for a beak and charred straw; was the most worn out of them all. Vivian   
really didn't like Count Lamian; but Igorth couldn't understand why. Was it just   
because the mallard doesn't treat him with any respect?

"Thank you, Ma'am. I have made them all myself." Vivian smiled proudly at the   
elderly woman as she clucthed onto one of the voodoo dolls.  
"How about you and I go outside and make daisy chains? It's such a lovely day,   
and it would've been a shame to waste this beautiful day indoors, hm?"   
"Sure, that would be fun. Is that alright with you, Master Igorth?"  
"As long as you don't travel too far away from the castle, I won't mind."

"Thank you, Master Igorth."  
"We'll be back before lunch time, Igorth."  
"That would be fine, Mother."  
"Okay, let's go, kiddo!" Igorth's mother cheered as she raced the little girl to   
the front door. Igorth's eyes narrowed as he wondered what his mother was up to,   
but decided that he shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet...

*Much later, on a large field on flowers*

Vivian and Igorth's mother held a giant bouquet of daisies in their hands as   
they sat on the patch of grass next to the field of various beautiful flowers.  
"--and you then tie them up like this. See? Quite easy." the elderly vulture   
explained as she made the daisy chain. She watched the little girl as she   
struggled with her daisy chain. She quickly discovered Vivian decided it   
would've been fun to turn the daisies into a noose. The elderly fowl gagged in   
shock, but decided that it's best not to make a big deal out of it. Maybe that   
was meant to be a daisy chain, and the little girl didn't notice what it looked   
like?

"So, Vivian, how long have you been working for my son?" Igorth's mother piped   
up.  
"I have been working with Master Igorth for eight months."  
"Oh, that's nice. So, what is your job?"  
"I am his apprentice." was Vivian's short answer. She continued to make another   
daisy chain.

"Oh." the elderly mother blinked in surprise. She watched in interest as the   
little girl pulled a green voodoo doll out from her pocket. She then placed the   
noose around the tiny neck of the doll, and yanked it hard. She frowned when she   
realized nothing happned; and wrapped her tiny fingers around the doll's neck   
and squeezed so hard that its eyes bulged out. Igorth's mother was appalled. She   
then decided that they should go back to the castle.

*Several days later*

Igorth, Vivian and Igorth's mother sat quietly around the table as they ate   
lunch. The silence blanketed them like poisonous fumes as they ate.  
"Vivian, may you please get my mother and I something to drink?" Igorth asked   
the little girl.  
"Will do, Master Igorth." Vivian nodded as she ran into the kitchen to fetch   
something. As she watched the little brunette run off, Igorth's mother decided   
to ask her son the question that bothered her from the moment she arrived.  
"Igorth, there's something that bugged me. Where are Vivian's family? And also,   
where is Count Naimal?"

"Count Naimal's on a business trip. Have I not mention it to you, Mother?"  
"Oh? But, that doesn't explain Vivian at all..."  
"Here is your drinks, Master Igorth." Vivian smiled as she brought two golden   
goblets with red liquid for the elder vultures. Igorth gulped his drink down   
with happiness, while Igorth's mother paled the moment she took a tiny sip.  
"What the--Igorth, is this what I think it is?" the elderly mother fumed as she   
felt her stomach twist into knots. She gave each fowl a dirty look as she   
realized her suspicions were true.

"..." Igorth couldn't even look into his mother's eyes while Vivian stared at   
the elderly fowl with a blank expression.  
"Vivian, please go to your room. I need to speak to my mother about something   
important."  
"Yes, Master Igorth."  
As soon as the young girl was out of ear-shot, Igorth and his mother stared at   
one another with intensed eyes.

"I should've known you are Count Naimail's necromancer. I mean, you were so   
obsessed with dark magic ever since you were little. A few of your siblings were   
also interested in it, but they never thought about leaving everything to pursue   
it; unlike you. They also got married and had kids."  
"But Mother, I have finally found a job that I love with all my heart. Also, I   
do have a child. She's my flesh and blood."  
The face of Igorth's mother blanched the moment her son's words finally sinked   
in. Her eyes sparkled from unshed tears.

"You...You used black magic to create Vivian? How dare you play God like that?!   
Count Naimal is a vampire as well, right? How dare you support something so   
evil?! I also can't believe you had created a little girl that has a black   
heart; and who is named after me! That does it, you are giving up necromancy and   
coming back with me to the farm."  
"No Mother, I refuse. I'd rather die than return to the farm with you!" Igorth   
roared in anger.

Igorth's mother looked as if Igorth and the rest of her children punched her in   
the gut with all their strength.  
"If that's how it is, fine. Goodbye, Igorth." she whispered under her breath   
before she fetched her bags. After she made sure she got everything, she gave   
Igorth one last look.

"Igorth, I'm only trying to help--"  
"Get out of here! I don't want to ever see you again. All you ever do is   
criticize me, and compared me to my brothers and sisters. I've had it! Goodbye,   
Mother!" Igorth snapped in anger as he slammed the door when his mother was   
barely out. The young vulture slumped into the nearest and sulked in it for what   
felt like eternity.

"How dare she--" Igorth snarled as he picked up the chair and kicked it across   
the room. He then sighed as his anger finally died. How dare she criticize Count   
Lamian and Vivian. Wait, where is Vivian? Why didn't she come out of her bedroom   
yet?

"Vivian, where are you?" Igorth called as he searched the castle. He finally   
found the little girl fast asleep in the same bed his mother used the previous   
night.

"At least someone's conscience is clear enough for them to sleep well tonight.   
Goodnight, Vivian." Igorth smiled sadly as he covered the little girl with a   
blanket.

To be continued...


	3. Part 3

Several weeks had passed since Igorth had last seen his mother. That's when he   
had realized what he had done. He couldn't believe he had said those words to   
his own mother! While they both said nasty things out of anger, he was the one   
that made her leave. He decided to write a letter to apologize to her. After   
several tries, he finally wrote a letter he believed was most appropiate. He   
then tied it around a bat's leg and told it where it should go. The letter   
should arrive within a few hours, considering how fast the little bat can fly.

*Hours later*

Igorth smiled from ear to ear as the little bat finally returned. A new note was   
tied around its leg. Igorth hastilly removed the letter; and read it. He felt   
numb as the truth finally sinked in. The letter was from his eldest brother; and   
he wrote that their mother had passed away several weeks from a broken heart.   
Since he was the cause of the heartache, he may never return to the farm for the   
rest of his life.

Igorth's shoulders shook as a flood of tears streamed down his cheeks. When they   
had their fight, he hoped he would never see her again, and that was granted.   
Oh, how guilty he felt. What kind of sick monster would want this to happen to   
their own mother? His sorrow transformed into anger as he read the letter again.   
Why should he care whether or not he may return to the farm? If his brothers and   
sisters can reject him, so can he. It's not like he didn't have Vivian and the   
Master as company.

Igorth's eyes widened when he realized Vivian didn't return yet. Ever since his   
late mother's visit, the brunette would go to the nearby field and made several   
daisy chains; and arrive back home two hours later. But, she was gone for over   
three hours already. He must search for her right now! Who knows what could've   
happened to the little one. He refused to lose another family member.

*Much later*

Igorth searched high and low for Vivian, yet he couldn't seem to find her   
anywhere. He was about to give up when he noticed a small figure three metres   
away from where he stood. He rushed towards the figure, and gasped when he   
noticed it was Vivian. She slowly transformed into ash; as her bak was impaled   
with a silver stake. Her eyes were closed; and she didn't stir when Igorth tried   
to shake her awake. His eyes stung when he realized that she's dead. Someone   
must've mistaken her for a vampire; and thought it's best to put her out of her   
misery. The vulture hugged the small child close to his body as he tried to   
grasp the fact he had lost both his mother and daughter within such a short   
time.

"Why am I feeling like this? Vivian's a soulless being; a person I've created   
with black magic. I love her as much as how a person would love their finished   
project. Why would I love her like my own daughter?" Igorth wondered out loud as   
he hugged the girl close. If he had opened his eyes, he would've noticed   
Vivian's shocked expression as she had heard every word. She completely turned   
into ash after she drew her last breath, her father's last words forever in her   
heart.

Igorth quickly scooped some of the ashes; and poured it into a small empty bag   
he carried with him. Despite himself, he had loved Vivian as if she's his own   
daughter. He was about to admit it to the lifeless Vivian, but she had   
transformed into ash before he could. Igorth travelled back to the castle; and   
poured the ashes into a small drinking jug. He then corked it closed; and   
decided to carry it wherever he went. He promised himself that as soon as he   
became powerful enough, he shall resurrect Vivian. Even if it would've taken him   
centuries.

Igorth almost jumped out of his skin the moment he heard Count Lamian transport   
himself behind him.  
"Igorth, I would like you to do a favour for me. I would like you to please find   
me a maiden."  
"Yes, M'Lord. I shall find one right away."  
"Good work, Igorth. Tonight shall be a feast."

As Igorth decided to tackle the task that would've changed his life, I fear I   
must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End


End file.
